Wonder Gecko (film)
The GeoBob Engine '''is an engine created by "Balls" in 1996 for physics on the PlayStation, Sega Saturn, and as the '''GeoBob Engine 2 in 1999, the Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox, and Nintendo GameCube. (Both engines were optimized for Windows 95-XP, in addition.) All of the 1996-1999 Geo Adventure ''and 1999-2005 ''Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy ''games use the . The engine was made for major "Balls" games such as ''Geo Adventure 2, ''platformers, and 3D ''Greeny Phatom games. The engine is named after Geo Guy and Green Bob, two characters from the show Geo's World. Development In 1990, Sam Garcia, Gabriel Garcia and Michael Wildshill had an idea that they would develop a engine for upcoming games developed in-house or external developers owned by "Balls". They gathered a team of programmers and they started the development in 1991 under the codenames "Sinatra", "London" and "Dragon". After the first prototype of GeoBob Engine demo was shown to John Harris in 1993, John approved and joined the development team. The first version of the engine was called "Balls" Engine and it's SDK was announced to be released in 1994. Versions "Balls" Engine Available for licensees: February 5th, 1994 The engine family started from "Balls" Engine, developed by a team of programmers called "The "Balls" Engine Development Team", and the engine was supposed to be a physics engine, but the development team's talent "got further" and decided to make it *a vector graphics rendering engine, *a global illumination solution, *character animation middleware, *artificial intelligence library, *AI engine, *asset exchange technology, *soft body dynamic/character garment library, *also providing tools for creation of destructible and deformable rigid body environments, making the "Balls" Engine one of the most succesful and first 3D engines in 1990s. Development of "Balls" Engine The development team was made out of Balls Inc's 5 technology groups, Software Planning Group's SP UI Development Group, Tech Dev & System Group's Designer & Enviroment Group, Service Database Group, Mechanical Group and Hardware Development Laboratory Group, Game Analysis and Bug Club Group's UI/Sound Group, Integrated Research & Engineering Group and European Research Group. The groups were established in 1992 after Sam Garcia, Michael Wildshill and Gabriel Garcia gathered a team of programmers, animators, coordinators, etc. They were first labeled "Balls" R&D Studio 1 to 5, but they merged and split to many technology development teams in 1993 and "Balls" bought some R&D companies and arcade manufacturers. Games used with it GeoBob Engine games (1996-1999) *''Geo Adventure (1996)'' *''Geo Adventure 2 (1997)'' *''Geo Adventure 3: The Rise of Gree Guy (1998)'' *''Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy (1999)'' *''Geo Quest to the Guest (1999)'' GeoBob Engine 2 games (1999-2005) *''Fiox (2000)'' *''Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy (1999, Dreamcast version) (2001, PC versions) '' *''Greeny Phatom: The Gree City Revolution (2003)'' *''Greeny Phatom Extreme Racing (2003)'' *''Greeny Phatom: Attack of the Stickmen (2004)'' *''Greeny Phatom: Little Guy vs. the Beansons (2005)'' GeoBob Engine 3 games (2005-2014) *''Geo Adventure Twinsanity (2013, 3DS/Wii U/Xbox One/PC versions)'' GeoBob Engine 4 games (engine currently in development, 2014-) *''Geo's World Racing 3 (2014)'' *''Upcoming Geo Adventure title developed by "Balls" Studios Riverside (TBA)'' *''Super Cool Top Secret Project (TBA, possbily using modified GeoBob Engine 4, according to rumors)'' *''Top Secret Project (possibly Potato Boy 2) (TBA)'' *''Geo Adventure 2014 (2015, used alongside with Unreal Engine features)'' Gallery File:ballsengine.png|The 1994-1996 logo File:GeoBob_Engine.png|The 1996-2005 logo File:Gbe1.png|Box art of the first GeoBob Engine Game Creation Tool from 2000 Category:Video games Category:Game engines Category:Companies Category:"Balls" studios